A known conventional ventilation device is configured to ventilate a room by exhausting air from the room with an exhaust fan and forcefully supplying outside air in an amount corresponding to the exhausted air to the room with an air supply fan.
Such a ventilation device has various mechanisms for achieving a higher degree of energy saving. For example, a device shown in Patent Document 1 employs a DC motor exhibiting small power consumption, as a motor for driving a fan.